1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a connecting clamp for electrical conductors which includes a clamping spring that enables the conductors to be securely clamped to a rigid current bar without incurring tilting moments and without the need for positive anchoring of the current bar.
2. Description of Prior Art
Connecting clamps of this type are known from the DE-GM 83 01 933. They are used to connect one or more plug-in electrical conductors, e.g. in the form of a solid conductor, a pin, or the like, with one or more electrical conductors which can be e.g. single-stranded solid conductors or flexible conductors. The known clamp according to the DE-GM 83 01 933 is intended in its simplest application to connect a solid conductor with a flexible conductor.
The flexible conductor, as a so-called outer wire, is inserted into a contact point which is formed below the current bar between the lower edge of the recess in one leg end of the clamping spring and the current bar. The solid conductor, as a so-called inside conductor, is inserted into a contact point which is formed above the current bar between the latter and a spring tab, which is punched out from the flat material of the clamping spring. However, it has appeared that this solid-conductor contact point according to the DE-GM 83 01 933 has disadvantages.
A first disadvantage occurs by forming the spring tab out of the flat material of the clamping spring which weakens the force of the clamping spring, whereby the spring must be dimensioned larger. Another disadvantage occurs by the requirement that the clamping spring must be anchored on the current bar solidly and in the proper position. A holding part is used for this, which is formed integrally with the current bar and which engages the spring-tab punch-out of the clamping spring. If the spring tab were not anchored, the spring tab would push away the clamping spring from the current bar. Furthermore, intolerable clamping forces could be transmitted, from the spring tab to the insulating housing. Moreover, anchoring the clamping spring on the current bar requires a relatively high production and assembly expenditure and is not suitable for automatic handling.